


git ur lyf 2gter

by tonystarkssnipples



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotions, Intense, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1373656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonystarkssnipples/pseuds/tonystarkssnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"toenee git ur lyf 2gter"<br/>"u cnt tell me wat 2 do"</p>
            </blockquote>





	git ur lyf 2gter

steev ghaspt in horror. “toenee y ur pnts green?”

toenee lookt down. “i dunno.”

“git ur lyf 2gter, toenee.”

toenee threw a whatrmln @ steev. “u cnt tell me wat 2 do.”

“ _toenee_.”

“wat steev?”

“u need 2 git ur lyf 2gter.”

“no steev u need 2 go awey dis my lyf.”

steev juge toenee hard.

“wow steev u kung let me b free LIKE AMERICA?”

“no.”

“y?”

“b/c i sed so.” toenee walkt awey. “toenee wher u go git ur butt bak heer.”

“u dun own me.”

“ur an child.”

“uR an child steev  U HAVNT AGED IN 100000 YRS.”

steev cryd. “ur an manchild, toenee. and a MEANIE.”

“fak u steev.”

“ok.”

*bow chicka wow wow*

*steev taks nap*

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry.
> 
> my best friend and i started texting each other and... well...
> 
> i'm so sorry


End file.
